The invention relates to lighting fixtures and, in particular, an apparatus for easy lamp, lens, or filter replacement.
Overhead lighting is often used, especially in commercial and residential environments, to emphasize various features within a room. In these settings, overhead lighting may be used to accent floor items, such as displays, or wall items, such as paintings. In addition, the strategic placement of overhead lighting may create a certain ambiance.
Lighting fixtures, especially those used in ceilings, are well known. Overhead lighting may include but is not limited to adjustable, recessed, trac, flush, and downlight fixtures. Such fixtures comprise a housing affixed to the ceiling structure and a lamp mounting structure and may rotate about vertical and horizontal axes. It is generally known in the art that lighting fixtures may swivel up to 360xc2x0 horizontally and up to at least 75xc2x0 vertically.
One problem with overhead lighting, however, is that the lighting fixture may include units that are small in size and therefore not amenable to easy removal for lamp, lens, or filter replacement. These are often-time consuming and frustrating processes. In the process of removal for lamp, lens, or filter replacement, the user is subject to burns from the intense heat radiating from the lamp. One solution to these problems is to create lighting fixtures larger in size. However, the small size of the lighting fixture is usually the attractive feature that draws customers to purchase these items.
A related problem with overhead lighting is that its placement is within a flat or sloping ceiling structure, an area typically difficult and cumbersome to access. A user replacing a lamp, lens, or filter typically must stand on a step stool or ladder to disengage the lamp, lens, or filter from the lighting fixture. The overhead adjustable lighting fixtures in the art do not have means for permitting easy lamp, lens, or filter replacement.
The foregoing problems are solved and a technical advance is achieved by the present invention. Disclosed is a lighting fixture having a structure amenable for easy lamp, lens, or filter replacement. The invention broadly relates to a lighting fixture apparatus comprising a frame, a gimble ring, and a lamp. The frame comprises a stop edge and at least one recess, and the gimble ring comprises an interior and exterior portion and at least one guide pin extending from the exterior portion. The guide pin fits within the recess of the frame and rotates until it reaches the stop edge to lock the gimble ring in place or to align with the recess for removal.